


An Anniversary Tea

by Think_Busby_Think



Series: Tea [7]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happier times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: Patsy decides to treat Delia on their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So already I am in need of fics about happier times (i.e. Pre separation) so I thought I'd add to the Tea Series with this bit of fluff and nonsense.
> 
> @awkwardly-romantic - I haven't forgotten about the prompts (so there's just a hint in here about to the first one)
> 
> Enjoy...

Patsy nestled into Delia's arms as they relaxed on Delia's bed for the evening. Without thought, she traced random patterns on her lover's abdomen and basked in their shared warmth. They were silent for a while, simply revelling in the moment, and Patsy found her mind wandering.

"When's our anniversary?" She asked suddenly.

Delia jumped slightly, surprised at the interruption of their shared silence. She frowned as she looked down at Patsy. "Um, I hate to point this out, but we aren't married."

Patsy grinned up at Delia. "I know that. But that doesn't stop us having an anniversary. I can't believe we've never discussed it."

Delia rolled her eyes but didn't point out that it was Patsy that had firmly shut down prior talk of such things because they weren't married. Instead, she concentrated on what had piqued her curiosity. "What do you consider our anniversary to be?"

Patsy chuckled softly. "That's why I'm asking. There are lots of options."

Delia smiled. "Go on," she prompted.

"Well, it could be the first time we met," the red-head suggested.

"No," Delia demurred instantly. "I mean, I know it's a date we both remember, but it was just a meeting. It didn't really signify anything other than us becoming friends at that point."

Patsy decided not to remind Delia that she had been attracted to her at that first meeting. It had taken Delia a little while longer to sort through her feelings. "Alright, how about our first date?"

Delia laughed. "Which one? The first _planned_ date or the spontaneous one we had before that and just didn't call it a date?" She asked logically.

Patsy laughed with her. "Point taken. What about the first time we kissed?"

Delia smirked. "Proper kiss, or the first time I kissed you on the cheek, and disappeared before I could embarrass myself further?" She was quite enjoying this trip down memory lane.

Patsy was enjoying herself too. "Well, I can remember both quite clearly," she admitted.

"You remember the dates of them?" Delia was quite surprised.

"Yes, don't you?"

Delia found herself blushing. "The proper kiss, yes. I'd have to work out the date for the other one."

Patsy's eyebrows rose in mock consternation. "You wound me with your lackadaisical attitude to significant events."

"It most certainly isn't lackadaisical," Delia protested indignantly. "It's just that I treat everything we do together as significant." She grinned impishly as she saw Patsy give a lop-sided grin.

"Well do you have any suggestions then?" Patsy asked.

Delia thought for a moment before she smiled softly. "What about the day we moved into the flat?"

Patsy smiled wistfully. "That was a wonderful night," she agreed. "But unfortunately, I forever associate it with it being the day before your accident. I'd rather not," she admitted, her voice slightly husky.

Delia nodded. While she knew very well the date of the accident, she still had no memory of the event itself, so the whole period felt somewhat disjointed. She was silent for a few moments before she looked up at Patsy rather shyly. "How about the day you gave me the ring?" She asked. Patsy had used the ring as a token to signify her promise that they would find a way to be together.

Patsy couldn't help but give a radiant smile. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because I'm the smart one," Delia said cheekily.

Patsy snorted. "More like the sentimental one," she corrected.

"Oh I think we're both as guilty as each other regarding sentimentality," Delia decided.

Patsy nodded easily. "I can't argue with that. Well, I'm happy with that date if you are," she declared.

"Of course I'm happy with it," Delia confirmed. "What's brought this on?" She asked, intrigued.

Patsy sighed before she leaned up and planted a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "I was just thinking that even though we can't marry, it shouldn't stop us from celebrating an anniversary of sorts."

Delia grinned widely, her dimples becoming prominent. "Are you wanting to get more romantic in your old age, Pats?" She asked teasingly.

Patsy raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. But let's not worry about that. I'd rather live in the moment for now."

Delia frowned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked breathily.

"This," Patsy whispered as she captured the younger woman's lips with her own once more.

 

~~~~

 

"Well, now at least I know why you were discussing anniversaries," Delia remarked dryly as she sat with Patsy on the top deck of the bus.

"I've wanted to take you out for a proper high tea for ages, but I wanted to make it a special occasion. I had rather hoped that you would decide on the date I gave you the ring, as I knew it was only a few weeks away." Patsy sounded rather satisfied with herself and her logic.

"What if I'd wanted another date?" Delia asked.

Patsy shrugged her shoulders slightly before taking a drag from her cigarette. "I'm fairly confident I would have been able to persuade you," she declared, grinning.

Delia shook her head. She loved it when Patsy was so relaxed and teasing with her. It happened so rarely when they were out in public but she assumed it was because the upper deck of the bus was practically deserted at this point in their journey.

"I still can't believe you're taking me to The Ritz Hotel for tea." She hesitated suddenly, looking nervous. "Are you sure I look presentable enough for The Ritz?"

Patsy leaned in slightly and lowered her voice. "Frankly Delia, you could be wearing sackcloth and you'd still look stunning. You look glorious and you most certainly will not look out of place."

Delia smiled as she heaved a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Pats. But I'm feeling very much out of my league."

Patsy shook her head firmly. "First of all, The Ritz welcomes everyone who is properly attired, as long as they can pay their bill at the end of it. Today is my treat for you. I so very rarely get to spoil you Delia, so allow me the privilege of doing just that."

Delia nodded but remained uncertain. "Alright. But just make sure I don't end up using the fish knife for spreading butter or whatever."

Patsy smiled softly. "You'll be absolutely fine, Deels. I promise. And if it's too much and you're not enjoying it, we'll leave and head for the tea hut in St James's Park. I hear their tea and buns are wonderful."

Delia laughed and relaxed. She knew Patsy would make sure that she did the right thing, but she couldn't help but want to get everything absolutely right.

Some time later they alighted the bus and walked along Piccadilly. Delia hesitated outside the entrance to the hotel, looking in awe at the hotel's elegance and opulence.

"Wait till you go inside," Patsy whispered as she stood behind her. "And just remember, they are really only interested in one's money, so don't be cowed by it all."

Delia nodded and the pair walked up to the lobby doors. They were opened by the doormen and the women were greeted cordially and with a tip of a top hat. Delia was instantly enchanted by the attention and she relaxed, allowing herself to be led to the waiting area and handing over her coat, before they were then taken to the Tea Room.

Once seated and after their waiter had introduced himself, Delia sat back slightly and sighed with relief. "It's not as snooty as I thought," she admitted.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if it was," Patsy stated confidently. "You know how much disdain I have for pretension. The staff here are polite and attentive, without being arrogant or condescending. There's no way I would have brought you to a place you'd feel uncomfortable in for our..." she paused for a second as she considered an alternative for anniversary. "Our 'day'."

Delia smiled back. "Thank you, Patsy. It's perfect," she declared, before lifting the lid to the teapot and stirring the contents. "Shall I be... _Mam_?" Delia looked up in astonishment.

Patsy turned her head quickly to see Mr and Mrs Busby standing in the middle of the Tea Room. They had been following a waiter to be seated. She couldn't be certain, but they both appeared to look a little sheepish.

"You didn't tell me you were coming up to London. What are you doing here?" Delia was almost offended that she wasn't aware of her mother and father's trip.

"Hello sweetheart," Mr Busby headed over to the table and hugged his daughter as she stood to greet him. He turned and hugged Patsy after she stood up too.

Mrs Busby looked at her daughter before looking back to the waiter. "Could you give us a moment please?" She asked politely.

"Of course madam," the waiter replied and withdrew to the entrance of the tea room.

Enid stepped over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Hello, cariad." She surprised herself and Patsy by giving the tall midwife a similar greeting.

"So how come you're in London? Why didn't you tell me?" Delia's curiosity was running riot.

Mr Busby shifted slightly. "Ah, well. That's my fault." He glanced at his wife, who frowned at him, but he continued anyway. "It's our anniversary. I've been saving up all year to treat your mother to a night in a swanky hotel. We're having tea now and we're going to the Theatre this evening."

"You're staying here?" Delia's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Yes. Your father surprised me with it yesterday. I did suggest that we might be able to pop in and see you tomorrow for lunch, but was persuaded that we wouldn't know what time we'd be leaving the hotel."

Delia frowned. "Why wouldn't you know what time you were leaving?" She asked.

Patsy rolled her eyes and stepped in quickly. "What a wonderful idea. It's so lovely to be surprised on an anniversary."

Mr Busby smiled expansively, showing off the Busby dimples. "I don't often get the chance to, but Enid deserves to be spoiled every now and again." He looked at his daughter again. "And what are you two doing here? Isn't this a little out of the way for you?"

Delia looked at Patsy, her eyes widening slightly as she desperately tried to think of an excuse.

Patsy smiled. "I hadn't been here in a very long time and Delia very nobly said that she would accompany me."

"Very chivalrous indeed," Mr Busby concurred, a twinkle in his eye. "But we're disturbing you. We'll go to our table and leave you in peace."

Patsy and Delia exchanged a look before Patsy nodded minutely.

"Don't be silly Dad. See if they can accommodate us on a table for four," Delia suggested, knowing that if they didn't at least try, she would feel awkward and end up looking over to where her parents were sitting anyway.

"Are you sure?" Surprisingly, this query came from Mrs Busby, who was only satisfied when she saw both her daughter and Patsy nod. She headed over to where the waiter stood patiently and explained the situation.

With minimal effort, the four of them found themselves sharing a larger table and a good size spread of finger sandwiches, cakes and two large pots of tea. Despite the interruption and subsequent curtailment of their _date_ , Patsy found that she didn't overly resent the presence of Delia's parents, once she got over the initial surprise. They shared general small talk, and both Gerraint and Enid engaged with Patsy. While it would certainly not be her choice to be spending their anniversary with them, the red-haired midwife acknowledged that they were both agreeable company today.

"What made you pick The Ritz, Dad?" Delia asked around a mouthful of scone.

Mr Busby laughed. "It was the only posh London hotel name I could remember," he admitted. "So I made a phone call to find out how much it was and started saving."

"You really didn't need to. There's a million and one other things that money could have been spent on," Enid demurred. The words were not said harshly however, and it was quite clear that Mrs Busby had been quite delighted by her husband's actions.

"That might be so, but I wanted to spend the money on you, dearest," Gerraint replied, smiling softly at his wife.

Delia was surprised to see a blush ghost across her mother's face. "And if it wasn't for us being here, you could have had a nice romantic afternoon tea for two before heading out to the theatre," she surmised with a flash of clarity.

Patsy raised an eyebrow at her love's comment but refrained from commenting.

Enid shook her head. "Spending time with you has been an unexpected bonus," she replied with a smile. She glanced at Patsy before nodding slightly. "Both of you," she confirmed.

Patsy smiled back. "Thank you, Mrs Busby."

Gerraint glanced at his pocket watch and frowned. "I'm very sorry to cut this short, but we'll need to go and get ready soon."

Patsy glanced at her watch. "Goodness, time has flown." She was surprised at how late it was.

Mr Busby beckoned the waiter over and whispered to him discretely.

As the black-jacketed man turned to leave, Patsy called to him. "Could you provide the bill when you're ready?"

Gerraint smiled. "There's no need. It's already been added to our room expenses."

"You didn't need to do that Dad," Delia objected, a smile on her face.

Gerraint looked at his daughter and Patsy knowingly. "It's the least I can do after inadvertently interrupting your day," he grinned. He winked at Delia. "Besides, it means that you'll just have to insist on another day out now," he continued, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Patsy.

Patsy couldn't control the blush that coloured her cheeks so instead, simply raised an eyebrow back at Mr Busby. "I think that can be arranged," she concurred.

Once farewell hugs and kisses had been exchanged, Patsy and Delia found themselves strolling down towards the Embankment, not really ready to return to Nonnatus House just yet. They were content to walk closely together and enjoy the relative peace of the path as there were not many others using it.

Patsy grinned as she mentally reviewed their afternoon. "You know, I thought I would be more cross that our plans were scuppered for today, but I have to admit that I enjoyed your parents' company."

"Oh, I was cross," Delia admitted freely. "But I had to tell myself that I see them so infrequently that I shouldn't feel that way. And at least Mam was on her best behaviour today."

"Yes, she was in a remarkably good mood," Patsy mused. Her grin broadened and she looked at Delia evilly. "Of course, you know the real reason why they didn't want to meet us for lunch tomorrow, don't you?"

Delia frowned and shook her head. "No. That's been bothering me all afternoon. Why wouldn't Dad know what time they were leaving the hotel?"

Patsy's grin turned into a smile. For all Delia's cheekiness and forwardness, in other ways she was delightfully oblivious. "Well my money is rather on the fact that they won't know how tired they'll be."

"They're only going to see a show. I mean, I know it's a late finish for older people, but it's not that late," Delia pointed out.

"And what do you think they'll be doing when they get back to the hotel room?" If it hadn't been for the fact Patsy had to walk Delia to the conclusion that her aunt was more than just friends with Liz, she would have been rolling her eyes.

"Knowing Mam, having a cup of tea," Delia replied with a shrug.

"And knowing your father? And the fact that it's their anniversary?" Patsy prompted again.

Delia frowned for a second before her eyes widened in realisation and she halted abruptly. "Patsy, no! Oh my god, I can't believe you just put that thought in my head." She shuddered.

Patsy laughed outright. "What's wrong with that?"

"Pats, they're my parents! Ugh. I can't. I just... can't imagine. No." Delia stalked off again, shaking her head determinedly.

Patsy hurried after her. "Well you can't deny that they have done _the deed_ ," she continued. She knew she was enjoying this far too much for her own good, but she couldn't help herself.

"Patience Mount, desist. I have two brothers which means that there is only proof of three occasions when _that_ might have occurred. My brain refuses to contemplate any other circumstances," Delia insisted.

"Why? Because they're your parents?"

"Yes! That's exactly why." Delia narrowed her eyes at the tall midwife. "And now we have to decide a new date for our anniversary," she continued.

It was Patsy's turn to frown. "Whatever for? I thought our rationale was perfect."

"It was perfect until I was reminded that it's the same day as my parents' anniversary, and now you've put those thoughts in my head, I can't think of this day without thinking of my Mam and Dad... well, you know," Delia trailed off and shuddered again.

Patsy huffed. But realised that Delia was right. Because now she couldn't think about the date the same way either. "Damn."

Delia relaxed slightly and grinned at Patsy. "How about we make it the day I moved into Nonnatus House?"

Patsy smiled back at the memory the suggestion provoked, before frowning. "But that's months away," she pointed out.

Delia nodded, still smiling. "Yes. It should give you plenty of time to think about where you're taking me." She paused fractionally before her smile turned into an impish grin. "And you might want to take a leaf out of my Dad's book about the arrangements," she continued.

Patsy's eyebrows rose before she nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she promised, before surprising Delia by linking arms and continuing their stroll down the embankment.

 

~ **Finis** ~

 


End file.
